Those Green Eyes
by Hey-guys-its-me
Summary: "Dance is my life, singing is my life! And you're just not as important. I'm sorry." she told him as tears escaped her eyes. Kendall&OC. Starts T but might go to M eventually.
1. Chapter 1 Her Life

**Not my first story but it's my first about Big Time Rush. Let's skip this and start! I don't own Big Time Rush enjoy(:**

March 2009-

"Okay this is what's gonna happen ladies. is in the house and we need some hot young dancers to be in her music video. She's gonna come in sit down and help me eliminate the ones we feel aren't good enough and end up with three main dancers and four extra back ups. You got ten minuets to go over the routine you've been learning the past few days then the judgment will start. Good luck." Johnny, the choreographer left the room and all twenty hopeful dancers looked at each other. I was definitely the youngest, only fifteen and without a real family. I never knew my dad and my mom was always out, not caring about me or making money to support me. Luckily we lived above a dance studio in New York City.

"Brooklyn's Fine Arts Dance Academy" was what the sign read above the door. When I was five the owner of the studio, Manny, told me I could take free lessons as long as I started working there at age ten. She knew about my non-loving mother and my non-existent father and wanted to give my life purpose. I promised her I would and that started my long love of dance. That first year I took private lessons in ballet, tap, jazz, hip hop, acro, modern and lyrical. I also took dance lessons in the summer along with helping Manny keep the place clean. By the next dance season I was put in all the nine to eleven classes even though I was six. Manny said I had the passion and love for dance that she longed for in a student. She told me I was the kind of person who experienced immense pain and suffering put used it to my advantage while expressing myself through dance.

Years passed and I soon started teaching at the studio, learned new dances on the streets of Brooklyn, and still didn't earn the love and respect from my mother. By age thirteen Manny offered me to move to Los Angeles with her sister and equally talented dancer named Holly, and audition for dance institutes and music videos. I agreed I mean it wasn't like my mom was ever home and if she was she would call me worthless or ugly, I was done and I packed my bags said my few goodbyes and left with Holly. We got a loft and enrolled me in some home school courses, which let me study hard and graduate high school at age fourteen with honors. From then on everything was about dance. I got small parts in commercials, lesser known musicians videos and even some live events. I just waited for my break and today just might be that day.

My long black, curly hair was done up in a cute, messy ponytail, I had on my Scott Pilgrim crop top, I am a mega fan of the series, I also was wearing my bright orange high tops and black softy shorts. One-two-three-four-five-six-seven-and eight. I kept doing the moves, counting in my head. Being one of the featured dancers in this video could really be the moment of my life, which will pave my future in the dance profession.

"Girls! Ten minuets are up I will like to introduce Ms. Katy Perry." and there she was. Long Black hair big smile and all.

"Okay we need hot dancers for my California Gurls music video. I want pepped up, smiling girls who look like they're having fun. Good luck."

"Okay girls from the top!" Johnny announced.

"Here we go, you can do this." I thought to myself. The music started and I counted in my head. I started the routine, genuine happy smile plastered across my face. I loved this song, I loved this dance, hell I just loved the idea of dancing in front of Katy Perry herself. Girls were being called out and asked to step to the side, but I got to stay in it. I made it to the end along with six other girls.

"Everyone I asked to step to the side please leave we don't need you." the disappointed hopefuls left with their heads hung and spirits hurt.

"You seven were definitely the youngest, brightest, and most talented of the group. We have picked three of you to be the featured dancers with Katy and the other four will also be featured but not as much. Katy will you like to say the names of the three lucky ladies?"

"Sure Johnny. Okay I really like my three choices. I believe these three really had the routine down and knew the facial expressions to illuminate over their faces. I have their names here." she said pointing to three sheets of paper, the bios and training sheets we handed in.

"Tanya Phillips," a pretty black girl stepped forward smiling, "Jenny Tu," an Oriental girl joined Tanya in front, " and finally, Eponine Ricci." I couldn't believe it. I was one of the top three. Me, the girl with the made-up French name from a musical and an extremely Italian last name with the unique style and of a young age got a part in a Katy Perry video. I wanted to scream, jump, laugh, call Manny and die. I loved this and I knew it was the beginning of the rest of my career I always dreamed about.

8 Months Later-

I awoke to a sound coming from my kitchen.

"Probably Tyler hiding from his mom again." I mumbled and climbed out of my bed. A lot has changed in the past eight months. I kept getting offered parts in music videos by Lady Gaga, Lil' Wayne, Chris Brown and other music greats. Because of this Holly recommended that I moved to the Palm Woods hotel where all young Hollywood Hopefuls live. I said if that's what's best I would, and so I did. I live in apartment 2H. It's a corner apartment and one of the biggest ones here. I got this because I already had made a name for myself in this town before moving in. There are four bedrooms, a big kitchen and living room area, two bathrooms one of which in my master bedroom which also has a balcony that overlooks the pool. I like it a lot.

Anyways, I put on my fluffy black slippers and shuffled into the living room. Sure enough there was the little red head sitting on the couch watching a Vh1 morning block. I let him hide in here from his mom in the mornings.

"Hey there Red." I yawned.

"Eponine! Did you hear the news? There's going to be a new boy band moving in and working for Gustavo Rocque." he seemed excited, he usually is when new people come here.

"Well if they're gonna work with Gustavo I pray for them that man is a nightmare." I met him once, never again.

"Do you think they'll make it big?"

"Who knows Tyler, boy bands really aren't in high demand but maybe they'll bring it back. They just need to have a few things."

"Like what?"

"Well they all need to be cute, and they all need to have different personalities. It's way to boring if you have four of the same person up on stage. They need to have some singing talent and dancing skills. And the biggest thing is they need to be good with people because boy bands probably get the craziest fans." he shook his head showing he understood. Just then the T.V caught our attention. The host of the morning music video block was closing the show and mentioning some artist names.

"But the big star in this show I have to say is a silent one we never hear but always see. This sixteen year old is one of the most talented dancers I hear and today I counted she was featured in fifteen out of the twenty videos we showed." pictures of me from some videos were popping up on the screen.

"And from what I hear from some of the artist this dancer has a amazing set of pipes too. So who knows maybe one day we'll be showing a video where Eponine Ricci is singing and dancing. She is definitely one to watch. Till next time I'm Jim Shearer and this is Vh1's Top Twenty Countdown."

"I didn't know you could sing!" Tyler sort of yelled.

"You never asked me Red." I laughed and looked at the clock on the wall.

"Okay it's almost nine thirty I got to get ready. Good luck and don't get caught." Tyler nodded and left. I went and showered and picked out a outfit appropriate for a meeting my manager set up for me. She didn't tell me for what yet but I trust her. I had black skinny jeans that were washed to look like a leather finish, an oatmeal colored slouch shirt that ripped down the middle so I had a black tank top under it. I also put on my nude peep-toed heels with studded bows on them. I curled my straight hair and applied my scean eyeliner, smoky eye shadow, and pink lipstick. By now it's ten thirty and my meeting is at noon. I looked at my Iphone and saw Camille had texted me a few minuets ago.

"Hey girly new kids down by the pool. Get here now!" I rolled my eyes but grabbed my bad and my keys and left the apartment.

"On my way(:" I texted back to her. I made my way to the pool and saw her sitting at a table away from the pool and talking to some guys I've never seen. She saw me a waved me over. I got to the table and saw the guys she was talking to. There were four of them. The first one I saw was around 5'6 and had dark brown hair. He seemed sweet. The next boy was just a little shorter then the first, but still taller then me. He was defiantly Latino and had black hair and the cutest brown eyes. The third boy was over six foot and had long brown hair that was styled, probably with more product then mine. He did have nice eyes and a very nice smile just like the first boy but this one was defiantly the "pretty boy" of the group. Finally I saw the last boy, and I must say he was the cutest.

He was only a few inches shorter then the third guy and he had red-dirty blond hair with dark side burns. His eye brows were big but I always found bushy eyebrows cute. His eyes were a olive green which almost made my knees give out when he looked into my eyes. But I composed myself and spoke up.

"Hi I'm Eponine Ricci." I said holding out my hand. The first boy took it and smiled.

"I'm Logan Mitchell." the next boy took my hand next.

"I'm Carlos Garcia." then the pretty boy took my hand and kissed it.

"Hello there I'm James Diamond it's my pleasure to meet you Eponine." he winked and kept eye contact with me. I wanted to laugh and roll my eyes but that would be rude.

"James down boy!" the tall blond said slightly pushing James back. He took my hand and gave it a friendly squeeze.

"I'm Kendall Knight. We're all form Minnesota." his eyes were too much.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm originally from Brooklyn." James gave me a look then seemed like he realized something.

"Wait! Are you _the _Eponine Ricci? The video vixen! The dancer of the moment?"

"Ummm…..sure? I didn't know I was referred to as such but yes I am a professional dancer that has been featured in music videos."

"James is this the girl you always talk about while we're watching those videos?" Logan asked.

"Obviously! You are soooooo HOT! I saw you in California Gurls and you were just, wow I'm star struck." I giggled, maybe he wasn't going to be to bad.

"Well I'm flattered, thank you."

"I think it's amazing you've made it so big and you're not even sixteen yet!"

"Actually I turned sixteen this pass July." I corrected him.

"But still!" he continued I slightly jumped at his enthusiasm for, me.

"James calm down we're all sixteen and seventeen too. Stop scaring the poor girl." Kendall told him.

"Thank you, but I got to say knowing I have a fan is really sweet."

"See Eponine I told you that you had fans!" Camille finally added to the conversation.

"Yes Camille I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

"It's okay I'll forgive you. Hey why are we all standing pull up some chairs!" the guys got chairs and Kendall grabbed one for me and held it for me and pushed it in when I sat on it.

"I guess chivalry isn't dead then thank you Kendall." I smiled.

"No problem my lady." he said slightly bowing. We spent the next hour or so just getting to know each other. I found out that they all were hockey players and best friends. I heard the story of how they got here and also a few about the crazy stunts they pulled at home. I told them about growing up in Brooklyn above the studio and how I moved out here and started my career. Camille told them about her and I noticed that Logan seemed really into her. I have like a sixth sense about that.

"One last chance to reverse this curse, you stole my heart but I had it first. And now I see you got something to prove and nothing to lose so let me tell you the truth." my phone rang from my pocket. I pulled it out and saw it was my manager Stacy so I answered it.

"Hey Stacy."

"Hey I'm going to take you the meeting I think it would just easier. I'll be at the hotel in ten see you then!"

"Kay, by Stace." I put the phone down.

"Who was that?" Logan asked.

"My manager Stacy I have a meeting soon and she'll be here in ten minuets to take me."

"Do you know what the meetings for?" Camille asked.

"She didn't say but she's been making a big deal out of it the past few days so it might be really important. I should go wait for her in front it was really nice meeting you guys." I smiled waved and walked to the front of the Palm Woods. After waiting a few minuets Stacy pulled up in her convertible. I got in and she started driving away.

"So you never told me what this is for."

"Urm, well Gustavo Roque called and he said he wanted to meet with you." I couldn't believe it. I hated that man and she knew that.

"WHAT? You remember what happened when I met him last time! He told me I was a little hussy and that this town will never take me seriously!"

"He sounded sorry when I talked to him and apparently he needs you for something." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine but if that fat ass calls me a slut again I'm going to bitch slap him so hard."

"I know you will. Everything should be fine though." I tried to believe her but I had no clue what to expect from the most rude and horrible man I ever met. We got to Roque Records and parked. I grabbed my bag and walked with Stacy inside. We went up to his main studio and were welcomed my his assistant Kelly.

"Good to see you again Eponine." she smiled, I always liked her she wasn't a bitch to me like her boss was.

"Same here Kelly. Is _he_ ready?" I asked trying to sound civil.

"Yup he's right through there in the meeting room. Come with me." she said.

"Oh goody." I mumbled so no one heard me. We went into the room and he was there at the head of a long table.

"Eponine, so nice to see you again. I would like to personally apologize for those rude comments I said to you last time we met. I shouldn't have said that to such a young, talented girl."

"It's okay but what I want to know is what do you want now?" I asked sitting down next to Stacy.

"Well the choreographer I hired to teach my new project how to dance recently had to drop out due to himself being offered to work with K-pop groups over seas. I want to know if you would want to be signed on as a choreographer for my new boy band." new boy band? He probably means Kendall and all them. I would defiantly want to work with them.

"Would I be signed exclusively here or would I still be allowed to dance in music videos?" this was the deal breaker.

"You can still be featured in other videos. But I also heard you can sing so if you ever started a career in that I would expect you to sign with us here for that too." I thought about the possibility of that. This wasn't that bad actually and it seemed like I wouldn't kill this man. I had to take this offer.

"Where do I sign?" Gustavo smirked and passed over a contract. Stacy looked it over and agreed that I could sign it.

"There, now I want to see what these guys can do when can you get them here so I can see what I'm working with?"

"Kelly, call the dogs and get them here now." there's my answer.

"Well then if I'm going to be dancing I'll go change into more appropriate cloths." I got my bag and found the bathroom. I always bring good dance sneakers a loose top and dance shorts to meetings just incase I need to dance for the clients. I collected all my stuff and walked back into the meeting room. Stacy was there talking to Kelly and Gustavo was writing something in a notebook.

"Eponine the boys are going to come and record their first demo then have lessons so please make yourself comfortable." Gustavo said while continuing to write in the notebook.

"What's that?" I asked him, curious to what was in the book.

"I keep all my songs in here for my projects, I'm writing one for you to try out as a demo."

"Why? I already wrote like five songs. You should hear them I can play piano with them too." his head popped up. I could tell he was excited.

"Well would you like to go sing one now?"

"Sure why not." he lead me into studio A which had a piano. Stacy, Kelly and Gustavo sat in the booth and waited for me to start. As I began to start my original song the boys walked in. They looked surprised to see me but Gustavo yelled something to them and they stayed quiet. After I finished playing the intro I started to sing,

"Been round n' round in circles  
>Tryn'a find the end<br>Bumped into this shy guy while chill'n with my friends  
>He's eyen' me he's sizin' me<br>Makes my body weak  
>He's bringn' out the freak in me<p>

Only been a minute since you came in and changed my life  
>When i get around youI fell this spark ignite<br>I got that fire You got me open You dig it deeper We take it higher  
>I got that fire You got me open You dig it deeper We take it higher<p>

Crazy, what we're doin'  
>Livin' let it go (go, go)<br>Ridin' havn' good times and  
>No one has to knowHe's eyen' me he's sizin' me,<br>Makes my body weak  
>He's bringn' out the freak in me<p>

It's only been a minute, since You came in, and changed my life  
>When I get around you,I feel that spark ignite<br>I got that fire, you got me open you dig it deeper we take it higher  
>I got that fire(fire), you got me open(you got me)we dig it deeper you take it higher<br>I got that fire, you got me open you dig it deeper we take it higher  
>I got that fire(fire), you got me open(you got me)we dig it deeper you take it higher<p>

We got that jam, make them dance, make them lose their minds(ooohhh ummmm hmhm)  
>We got that jam, make them dance, make them lose their minds(oh yeah)<br>We got that jam, make them dance, make them lose their minds(uh huh)  
>We got that jam, make them dance, make them lose their minds yeah,yeah,yeah<p>

I got that fire, you got me open you dig it deeper, we take it higher  
>I got that fire, you got me open you dig it deeper, we take it higher<br>I got that fire, you got me open you dig it deeper, we take it higher  
>I got that fire, you got me open you dig it deeper, we take it higher (you got me)<em>." <em>I finished the piano part and looked up to see what they thought. Stacy had a smirk on her face which meant I did good. I know, odd thing to do to show that but it's our thing.

"So how was it?" Gustavo snapped back into reality.

"That was some of the best singing I've ever heard." I blushed I knew I could sing but obviously I was better then I thought. The guys looked impressed and Kendall was smiling at me. Something inside me got excited when he did I didn't know why, or at least I didn't want to believe that I was falling for a guy after knowing him for only a few hours.

"Thanks. I'll be in the dance studio practicing while they're recording." I got up and left, feeling a pair of olive green eyes fallow me out. I shook it off and went into the dance room. I put on some good hip hop music and just started dancing. Then When I Grow Up by the Pussycat Dolls came on. This was my song it always had been. I had done a routine to it back in Brooklyn and won a competition with it. So I started doing it again and I remembered it perfectly. And when I finished of course the room was filled with four boys watching my every move. I smiled and stopped the music.

"No please feel free to continue." James said. I laughed.

"Line up, we're starting your boy band boot camp." I said.

"What does that mean exactly?" Logan questioned.

"Who knows. But I figured out a good way for you guys to get in the boy band spirits. I got some old 90's songs I'll teach you the routines and you can learn the songs to practice singing and dancing up till you have your own songs to practice with."

"Okay well what are we starting with?" James asked excited.

"Pick your favorite N*SYNC song and we'll start with that." the four boys huddled together and started talking. I giggled at their antics and flipped through my Ipod to my N*SYNC collection.

"We want to start with "Bye Bye Bye"." Carlos called out after their mini meeting.

"Okay well we should start with combinations and make those into a full length routine. Then after you get that down we'll start with vocals. Got it?"

"Got it!" they said in unison. And so it began.

Logan and Carlos were a handful. Neither of them were the most coordinated while dancing but I worked extra hard with them. And within three hours they had three combinations down. So we started putting them together and by six the routine was done and they were all exhausted.

"I think that's enough for the day you all like you're ready to pass out. I'm surprised really, with you being hockey players and all I figured that you would have high endurance." they looked at me all of them looked like they were either going to attack me or just die right then.

"Who has your car keys? I'm driving you home none of you look like you can do it yourselves." Logan pointed to the self were their phones where and sure enough so were the car keys. I handed back their phones and lead them out of the building. The sun was setting and the street lights were on. They showed me were the car was and we piled in the red convertible. Kendall sat up front with me with the other three in back. The ride home was quiet and by the time I parked the car at the Palm Woods Kendall's head was resting on my shoulder and he was breathing deeply, obviously asleep. I giggled, like I seemed to always do around these guys and rested my head against the seat. In the rear-view mirror I could see James Logan and Carlos all asleep and their heads resting on each other. I ran my hand through Kendall's hair and whispered for him to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at me. Then he probably realized that he was on me and jolted up.

"Hey there sleepy do you think you're too tired or do all of you want dinner at my apartment?"

"Not sure my mom might have made something already." there was then a buzz coming from his pocket and he took out his phone.

"Didn't know how to work stove, burned dinner, what should we do? Mom." he read allowed. I laughed and looked at him.

"Tell her if she gives me a half hour I'll have dinner ready for all of you." he texted back.

"Let's get these guys up to your apartment and I'll help you cook." Kendall said rubbing his eyes.

"Sure but only is you don't fall asleep on the stove." he laughed and got out of the car. I got my bad and the keys and went to help wake up the others. I lead them up to my apartment which coincidentally was right next to theirs. They looked shocked as they saw the inside.

"Okay this is not what our place looks like." James announced.

"What does your place look like?" I questioned.

"Crap." he answered. The three weary boys collapsed on the couch and flicked on the T.V. They found a hockey game and didn't move while it was on. I started to make pasta with a thick red sauce with meat in it. I also grabbed the loaf of Italian bread I had and put it in the oven to warm. I had Kendall making the pasta noodles and I worked on my sauce. I cut up small pieces of veil and put it in and started to cook it.

"This smells really good." Kendall told me as he moved the noodles from the pot into the strainer.

"All Italian smells good Kendall." I smiled, always liking the smell of my cooking. Dinner was just about ready when there was a knock at the door. Kendall took over the sauce and I went and answered it. I opened the door and there was a little girl and her mother.

"Hi you must be Ms. Knight and Katie. I'm Eponine." I held out my hand. Ms. Knight took it and smiled warmly at me.

"Yes and thank you so much for this the stove didn't work as I expected it to." we laughed and I let them inside. Katie joined the three on the couch and Ms. Knight insisted on helping. Her and I got an extra table from the closet and put it up against the one I had to make it longer then placed a table cloth on it and set the table. She said she would get drinks for everyone so I went and mixed the pasta and the sauce together. I also got the now warm bread from the oven and cut it into good sized pieces. I placed the pasta, bread, parmesan cheese and butter in the middle of the table and called out for the four to come eat.

We all enjoyed dinner and talked about the day and their hometown, along with mine. After dinner we sat in my living room, had ice cream, and continued our conversation. At about ten the group left, extremely tired and full. As Kendall was walking out the door he turned to me and leaned against the frame.

"See you tomorrow?" I smirked, pushed him gently and said,

"I guess you will." then I closed the door. And I knew from that moment this was going to be interesting.

**So, i hoped you liked it! I don't own Higher by Ariana Grande either but it's an amazing song so i had to use it! Till next time readers!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Deal

**Okay chapter 2 who's excited? I'm most definitely am! So I'll make this intro short and say I do not own Big Time Rush just my original character. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Kendall's POV**

I awoke to James not in his bed. We share a room now and from knowing him for so long he usually isn't up at seven in the morning, especially since he practically passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow last night. I got up and walked into the living room where James, Carlos and Logan were all crowded around his laptop.

"She is so hot!" Carlos exclaimed as he watched the screen.

"She is very talented." Logan stated.

"She will be mine!" James yelled raising in pointer finger in the air with emphasis.

"What are you talking about?" I finally asked walking over to them.

"Eponine, James found videos that were recorded at competitions she did back in New York." Logan explained to me.

"Yeah look this is from three years ago." James said thrusting the laptop into my hands. On the screen was a group of five girls. All of them looked eighteen except the one upfront who only looked about thirteen, obviously she was Eponine. They were dancing to some Ciara song and Eponine looked completely into the dance.

"So Kendall, what do you think of our new choreographer?" James asked me with a sly smirk on his face.

"Urm….well, I think that she…" I couldn't finish because Logan interrupted.

"Boys, I think Kendall has a crush." just then there was a knock at the door and Carlos flew from his seat to go answer it. Logan and James were still giving me looks about Logan's crazy idea that I already had a crush on Eponine, which I didn't…right?

"Oh hi, Eponine!" Carlos said loud so we could hear him.

"Oh hi, Carlos!" she said in the same tone. She giggled as Carlos let her in, and boy, was that giggle the cutest thing I've ever heard. She walked over to me and looked at the computer screen. She smiled and said,

"Not only do I have fans, I have stalkers to." James laughed, got up, and took her hands. I knew from that moment he was going to try and pull something very...Jame-ish?

"Eponine would you like to accompany me to dinner this evening?" I knew it! She giggled a bit then looked over to Logan and I.

"He works fast doesn't he?" she questioned.

"You have no idea." Logan answered. I would have but I felt something burning inside me, like rage. I didn't want James to take this girl, I seemed to drawn to her for him to do that.

"Well James I don't go out with someone on the second day I've known them, so I'm sorry I have to decline right now, I rather get to know you before we go out." she winked and he released her hands.

"Just when you feel ready tell me because the offer is always going to be there." he winked and she giggled, that's it I'm joining in their conversation.

"So Eponine, did you just come here to reject James or is there another reason?"

"Yeah I was wondering if you guys and Katie would like a tour of Hollywood today since we get Sundays off. I got a day pass for the spa down the street for your mom too Kendall."

"Did I hear spa pass?" my mom asked, walking into the living room.

"Yup at the really nice one down the street it's good from nine to six." Eponine smiled.

"Well I know where I'm going today! What do you boys have planed?" she asked with a wide smile, obviously imagining her spa day.

"Eponine actually invited us and Katie to go downtown and see the sights while you went to the spa." I told her smiling more as I realized I'd spend a whole day with this amazing girl.

"Sounds exciting! I'll go tell Katie to get ready, you boys should do the same." she left and we all turned back to Eponine.

"So I'll leave the spa pass here," she said placing a slip of paper down on the table, "and I'll meet you guys down by the pool okay? Don't take to long." she waved and closed the door behind her. I just stared in the direction in which she left for a while before Logan's voice snapped me back into reality.

"James! Kendall! Stop drooling over that girls and get ready!" he and Carlos went to their room to get ready while I turned to James.

"How do we decide who gets the girl?" he asked, serious look plastered across his face.

"We could let her choose." I began.

"Or" he interrupted.

"Or?" I questioned.

"Or whoever kisses her first gets her." he smirked at the idea, I figured he would try and pull something like this.

"Rules?" I asked hesitantly.

"She must kiss back or it won't count. Whoever accomplishes this first wins the girl." he explained. I thought for a minute about the girl who had captivated me in the little time I've known her. After a few moments I knew my answer.

"Deal." I said. He held out his hand. We shook on it and left to get ready.

**These two have no clue what I have in store for them ;) teehee. I'm actually leaving for vacation tomorrow but I will have wifi. BUT that doesn't mean I'll be able to update everyday sorry :( Trust me though the next two chapters will bring on the drama and romance you probably came here for, also they'll e longer like the 1st one cus if you didn't notice this is barely a fourth in length as the last one. Till next time readers :)**


End file.
